


Here in Your Arms

by EnRaa



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oodles and oodles of fluff, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/EnRaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel questions survival in the Spirit World, and Jim attempts to quell his lover's doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I actually found this sitting patiently in my journal on LJ just waiting to be posted somewhere relevant so here you go, have some Jim/Axel with copious amounts of fluff and cute!
> 
> This takes place between episodes 120 and 124, and I apologize for how vague that is but it's been about a year since I wrote this and I actually have no idea which episode in particular it was. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

The moon hung high in the sky as Jim made his way out onto the observation deck. He passed the row of Blue Berets Axel had assembled with a polite nod and smiled when their leader came into view.

Axel was keeping watch on the outside perimeter, and Jim couldn’t help but smile at how devoted he was to his task. The man didn’t even look back when Jim slid his arms around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to Axel’s cheek.

"How’re things out here, mate?" Jim asked, peering over the broad shoulders of his lover to observe the sandy expanse surrounding the Academy.

Axel sighed and entwined the fingers of his free hand with Jim’s. "Quiet…too quiet. I’m just hoping it stays like this."

Jim nodded. "You deserve a break…" he said softly, gently squeezing the hand that enveloped his so easily.

"We all do." Axel corrected the Australian.

The two sat in silence for a long moment, enjoying the others presence and the lack of ghouls or monsters. The only sounds that could be heard were the odd scuff of a shoe or their own heart beats, and for the first time in what felt like forever they were comfortable.

With a sigh, Axel finally broke the silence. "You think we're actually gonna get out of here, Jim?"

Jim frowned and straightened up, shifting so he could look at Axel straight on. "What do you mean ‘do I think we’re getting out of here’? Of COURSE I do." He assured the other man. When Axel only stared at him, seemingly unconvinced, Jim sighed. "You don’t believe me."

The darker male turned his gaze to the floor. "That’s not it, Jim…I just don’t know where you get it…How you can think we’re all going to be okay…"

Jim reached out and cupped Axel’s face in his hands. He stared into his lover’s eyes with his own uncovered one and smiled. "I have faith, Axel…" he said simply. When Axel said nothing, he continued. "I have faith that we will find a way out, safe and sound… That together we can overcome this hellish place." He leaned in so their noses were brushing.

"And most of all, I have faith that no matter what happens, you’ll be there to protect us as we fight out way out." He sealed their lips in a soft but passionate kiss, winding his arms around Axel’s neck and pressing closer.

Axel slid his arms around the thin waist of the taller man and pulled him into his lap, getting as close as he could to his lover.

The two stayed like that for several minutes, pressing chaste kisses to each other’s lips and whispering words of endearment back and forth.

When they broke, Jim settled into the crook of Axel’s neck, happily letting a light slumber overtake him, finally feeling safe in the arms of the one he loved most.

  
-end-


End file.
